googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Numbers in engineering
This page contains numbers appearing in engineering. List of numbers appearing in engineering *The main service s in the served 112 (namely, sub levels 5, 3, 2 and 1, service level, and floors 1-7 and 9-108). **It is also the . *There are 4×(2×8-2) + 6×(8+3) = 122 buttons in the building in . *There are 135 nominal frequencies (n'' × 9 , where 17 <= ''n <= 31 or 59 <= n'' <= 178) in , and the bandwidth of the band is 135 kHz. *'136' is the number of floors (namely, concourse, ground and 1 to 138; 41, 74, 110 and 137 have been skipped) served by the main service elevator in the . *The band starts at '''148'.5 . **The ends at 148 MHz. **Furthermore, the of s is limited to 148 . **Finally, section 148 of the provides punishment for listening to and by third parties. *The is the first , which is neither an Egyptian pyramid nor a church building. Its elevator has a rise of 152.21 metres. *The first carrier frequency in the band is at 153 . *In China, the starts at 167 . *There are 194 different s, for which the to conversion, as used in , leads to . *In most of , there are 204 nominal frequencies (n'' × 0.1 , where 876 <= ''n <= 1079). **It is also the number of s in a with . *In some countries, such as , there are 205 nominal CCIR frequencies (n'' × 0.1 MHz, where 875 <= ''n <= 1,079). *The in many countries is 220 s. *In some countries, such as , the ends at 223 . **It is also the number of non-control 8-bit characters. *The in some countries is 240 s. *There are 306 channels in the German 80 MHz band. *The was 435 , but it has been raised to 440. *In some countries, formerly used 441 s. *There are 480 visible scan lines in in most of the . *The Burj Khalifa is the in the world. Its main service elevator has a rise of 504.2 metres. *In most of the Americas, used 525 scan lines. **It is also the lower edge of the radio band (in kHz). * television has 540 visible scan lines. **It is also the number of channels in the German 80 MHz and 160 MHz bands. *In most of the , has 576 visible scan lines. *The is the highest building in China. Its main service elevator has a rise of 578.5 metres. *A common weight rating for elevators was 600 kilograms, but it has been increased to 630, except for Japan and South Korea. **It is (or was) also a common step width (in millimeters) for escalators; the other ones are 800, 1,000 and sometimes 900. *There are 614 grid points on a with a 10° net. *In most of the Old World, analog television used 625 scan lines. *The of s is limited to 660 . *In the , the 700 MHz uplink band starts at 703 . *Some services have 704 s in a scan line. *In , the UHF TV band ends at 710 . *Some services have 720 visible scan lines. **It is also the number of s in a standard-definition television scan line. *In some countries, analog television formerly used 819 scan lines. *Some services have 1,080 visible s. **It is also the bandwidth (in ) of the in most countries of the world. *The last carrier frequency in the radio band is at 1,602 in the . *Some s produced in the and , such as the and the , have problems with their digital s, if they reach the number 300,000. *The is the fastest supercomputer in the world; it has 10,649,600 cores. *With 19,860,000 cores, the has more cores than any other supercomputer in the world. See also *Ream *Skyscraper-related numbers Category:Numbers Category:Numbers in engineering Category:Lists